


Sick Days

by WaywardDemons



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manticore (Dark Angel), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDemons/pseuds/WaywardDemons





	Sick Days

Max leaned her head against the cold lockers before her. She could hear the sounds of the others around her but chose to ignore them. She was in her own little bubble today, or she was going to try to be. Alec placed his hand on the small of her back as he pushed his way to his own locker.

Max felt her skin hum and crave more of his contact as he let go. “Damnit.” Max cursed under her breath.

“I’m gunna try to not take offence to that Maxie.” Alec glanced over at Max, “Normally girls are begging for me to touch them more.” Alec closed his locker and leaned against it, watching Max as she seemed to be melting into the lockers. “What’s wrong Maxie? You almost look sick.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Max turned enough to see Alec’s green eyes raking over her. “Where’s O.C?” Max groaned. Rolling back so all she could see was metal in front of you.

As if she heard, Original Cindy appeared at her side. “What’s wrong with you boo.?”

Alec looked back and forth between the two females before him, but it seemed like every time his eyes were on Max, she felt heat rise inside her. Max turned her back to him, focusing as best she could on the small curly haired female before her. “I think I need to call in a sick day.”

Cindy shifted her weight from one leg to the other, eyeing Alec behind Max as if he had something to do with it. “Boo, I can’t do that. Normal already told you, you can’t miss any more days.”

“Normal wont fire me.” Max said, running her hand through her loose hair. It tickled her back and send chills down her back.

“Normal might fire you.” Cindy said with sadness in her voice. “Alec bringing in all those hardworking yummy transgenics is really screwin’ it up for the rest of us slackers.” Alec licked his lips and smiled, he had been working hard to get as many of the X series tansgenics in Jam Pony over the past few months, they were worthless sitting around Terminal City without orders. Not that Normal’s orders compared to Manticore in any way.

“Damnit Alec.” Max turned to him with her speed and pushed him into the lockers with a thud. Her whole body hummed to life as she pressed herself into him, the feel of his muscles under her. The anger that flooded though her faded and quickly was replaced with the need to press her lips into his.

She could almost imagine what he would taste like, the whiskey still on his breath from the night before. She slowly started to close the gap between them, pressing her thigh against the inside of his. His cock pressing firmly against her. She tried to ignore it twitching, the feel of it growing in his jeans.

He continued to smile, that cocky smirk that he always seemed to flash. “Max?” Cindy said, placing a hand on her shoulder and breaking her from the trance she was in.

“I swear I’m going to kill you one of these day’s Alec.” She gave him a hard shove, making sure to remember the way he felt against her before taking a step back. Alec brushed off his clothing, as if he were suddenly covered in dust from the close embrace.

Max took off, ignoring the yells of Normal, and the looks from her friends. She needed air, she needed out of the building crawling with good looking men that she wanted to devour. “What’s gotten into her? It that time of the month or somthin’?” Alec asked Cindy.

Cindy crossed her arms over her chest and turned back to him. “Damnit.” She cursed.

“Funny. That’s what she said when I walked in.” Alec leaned against the locker, his investigating face on now. “You know. Tell me.”

Cindy huffed, reluctant to tell Max’s secret to anyone. She herself didn’t quite understand the whole situation. “You know how those scientists mixed ya’ll up with those animal genetics?” She started, though why she asked Alec she was unsure. Of course he knew. He nodded, his head cocking to one side. “Well Max’s got a little feline in her.”

“Okay? So? She lands on all fours when dropped from a high place.” Alec said, not fully grasping what Original Cindy was trying to explain to him.

“No its more than that idiot.” Cindy refrained from slapping him upside the head. She pulled her sleeves up, palm itching to reach out for him. “You ever had a female cat? Well, every so often ya know when they get real annoying? Meowin’ all over the place and suddenly extra friendly?”

“That was Max being extra friendly? Logan’s lucky he can’t touch her then.” Alec rubbed at his barcode, at the thought of Max throwing Logan around his loft. He chuckled a little before realizing the angry look in Cindy’s eyes meant he was wrong.

“I thought you were super smart. Some high I.Q. and shit.” Cindy shook her head before continuing.  “Every few months she goes into heat dumbass. It’s like if you pent up all that sexual frustration for a year and experienced it in one day.”

Alec let that sink in. Suddenly so many things seemed to make sense. So many of the moments where Max was suddenly missing, or suddenly so irritable that even she would apologize the next day.

“And now she’s out there on the streets.” Cindy turned to the open door where Max had disappeared. “Last time she brought a stray home.” Cindy sighed.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked.

“She’s horny. And just about any guy that looks at her the right way is gunna end up going home with her. And I mean, look at her.”

Alec thought about it, about Max with some random stranger from the streets. She couldn’t get anything, but who knows who she would end up with. “How do you stop it?” He asked, trying to hide his sudden worry and interest in Max’s wellbeing. He hope that Cindy couldn’t see his need to be the one she took this out on him instead of a stranger.

Cindy eyed Alec carefully. “Keep her home. But Normal ain’t gunna let me leave.” She crossed her arms over her chest, knowing full well that Alec had pull with the pain-in-the-ass boss.

“I got this.” Alec pat Cindy’s shoulder as he walked past her. “Normal, I need a sick day!” He called and normal waved a hand in approval. Alec jumped on his bike in search for his transgenic sister.

He found her biking slowly down the street and pulled up next to her. “Maxie where ya goin?” He asked.

Max pressed on her breaks, placing her feet on the ground below her. “I can’t work today. Normal can fire me I don’t care.”

“Normal isn’t going to fire you. I’ll talk to him.” Alec leaned against his head board, his tongue darting across his bottom lip. Max pressed herself into her seat, feeling the heat rise inside of her. “Follow me.” Alec said, rising to his feet. He began to push himself forward, and could hear the gravel under her bike next to him.

-X-

Alec and Max sat on top of the space needle, overlooking the brightly lit city. “I don’t think I have ever been up here during the day.” Max confessed, holding her knees tight to her chest. Alec sat close to her, enough that she could feel the heat of his body against her exposed arms. Any other day she would be yelling at him to get away from her, but today, she wanted to be closer.

Max tapped her food against the metal under her feet. She grew restless. This was her safe place to go at night, a place to get away and think to herself. And now she sat here with Alec in silence. “What are we doing here Alec?”

Alec wanted to laugh at her anger, “You’re having a bad day right?” He watched her, watched her squirm as he leaned slightly closer to her.

Max hesitated to answer, it wasn’t as simple as having a bad day. “Sure.” She shrugged purposely leaning towards Alec to feel the friction of his skin against hers.

“And this is where you come to work shit out,” Alec gestured to the space around them, “So work shit out.”

As flattered as Max wanted to be she couldn’t. her mind first went to the fact that they were completely in private. Than her mind went right to the things she knew could be happening if she just leaned over and allowed it. Then she thought of Logan, her sweet precious Logan. Another groan left her lips and she squeezed her knees tighter.

“I know it’s none of my business, but you should really learn to just let yourself go every now and then.” Alec leaned back, resting on his elbows and stretching his legs out in front of him. His shirt rose just enough to show a few inches of skin. Max sucked in her bottom lip and turned her head away from him. “I mean when was the last time you did anything fun?”

Max laughed. Leaning herself back, following Alec’s pose. Her hand sat next to Alec’s his skin against her. She practically purred against him. He raised his fingers, dragging them across the top of her hand. He watched her squirm under his touch and knew he should stop; knew he was taking advantage of her in her situation.

Alec coughed, sitting up and removing his hand from hers. “What did Original Cindy tell you?” Max groaned, laying completely flat and covering her face with her hand. She was warm, she could feel her skin heating up as her mind continued to race about Alec. About how earlier she could feel him against her.

“Nothing?” He lied, turning back to her.

“You’d think Manticore would have made you a better liar.”  Max laughed. Alec turned to her, his eyes flashing anger.

Alec climbed on top of Max, pinning her arms over her head. He pressed his hips into her, his legs spreading into hers, keeping her under him no matter what she tried. Max had forgotten what was previously said, all she could think about was the musk of the man on top of her.

Max lay there, watching Alec’s eyes change from full of anger to full of lust, and before he could come to his senses, and before she could convince herself to kick his ass for being this close to her, she leaned forward, and pressed his lips gently against his. Alec’s lips didn’t move against hers, he seemed like a statue, unable to move. But that didn’t stop Max from kissing him more passionately. Her lips begged for more, her tongue licking against his plump lips. She pressed her hips against his, moaning slightly against him.

Alec didn’t want to succumb to her, he knew this was nothing more than her heat. But that had been his plan right? To woo her with her favorite place and get her to see how much she needed him. So when his hands let go of her wrists and pulled her thighs around his waist he knew there was no going back. And when Max ran her hands into his hair he didn’t want to go back.

She pulled, at the strands, rubbing at his barcode and pushing his head so she could taste more of him. His hands raked up, gripping her hip tightly. Max didn’t waste any time pulling at Alec’s jacket and lifting it over his head. Alec got the hint and removed his t-shirt and quickly returned his lips to hers. He couldn’t get enough, he needed more, needed to taste more of her. He lifted her, raising her own shirt above her head.

A new heat rose inside of her, a heat she hadn’t sated in years. Alec left her lips, and for the first time since they started kissing she started breathing. Her heart raced as his lips tailed down her neck to her bra. His hands cupped her breasts but he didn’t spend too much time on them, instead he continued to lower himself, planting soft kissed on her stomach until he met with her belt. He glanced up playfully, watching Max suck in her lower lip in anticipation as his hands quickly opened her jeans.

“Are you sure Maxie?” He asked, his breath hot on her stomach, his fingers hooked into her belt loops.

Max’s mind cleared for a moment, and she realized just what was going on around her. Alec’s messy sex hair, hunger darkening his green eyes, his tongue dancing back and forth on his lower lip. Part of Max knew that what they were doing was wrong, but the feline genes in her were begging for some gratification. She had struggled so hard to keep herself at bay for so many years, and who better to be bad with than Alec McDowell?

She raised her hips in answer, allowing Alec to pull them down and leave her almost completely naked. He marveled in the sight. Sure, at manticore while she was there he had seen her with a sports bra during training. But never had he seen her so exposed, so vulnerable under him. she melted against his touch, and a new fire, one he hadn’t experienced pooled inside of him.

He lowered himself, lifting her legs on his shoulders and inhaled her scent as he trailed kisses on the inside of her thighs. She moaned as he breathed over her, watching her squirm without doing anything. With a quick flick of his tongue he licked her, and she all but came on the spot. “Maxie, you’re going to have to slow down.”

“Shut up!” She yelled, gripping his head in her hands and forcing the contact between them. She held him there, suffocating him with her body before letting go and allowing him to do his work without her help. His tongue lapped up her wetness before sucking her clit into his mouth. She arched her back, loud moans escaping her. Her thighs squeezed tight as an orgasm threatened to rip through her. Alec’s strong hands gripped her hips and pined them down, keeping her still. He welcomed the pain of her squeezing his head, and continued to lick and suck until a shudder ripped through her and the pressure around his head lowered.

He lifted his head looking over her sweat sheened body as she panted. Her hands cupped her breasts and moans still left her. He returned, licking the newly sweetened hole. Again a shudder ran through her. She pulled him up by his head, licking his lips and tasting herself on him.

Alec ground his hard cock on her, teasing both him and her with its thick and hardness. “Off now!” Max ordered, her hands fumbling to remove his belt and jeans. He rolled over, letting her straddle on top of him. Somehow he had known that that wasn’t going to be enough, but he’d hoped it would sedate her enough into thinking about her actions with him.

He didn’t have time to give anything much thought though, after she had gained control his pants were quickly disposed of along with her bra and Max’s small hands were gripping his length. Despite what he had everyone thinking, it had been far too long since anyone had been where Max was now. And just the feel of her warm hands holding him tightly was enough to almost force him to release.

Her breath was hot against his tip, she hovered there, watching him suck in his lip in anticipation. Unlike Alec, she didn’t play around, she swallowed his length deep down her throat. Alec lost his breath, his eyes widening and his hands grabbing at Max’s long hair. She slid up her tongue dragging against the underneath of his cock. “Fuck.” Alec moaned.

Max giggled with her lips still around him, quickening her pace as she sucked him up and down. “Maxie, you-you gotta stop.” He tried to pull her from him, but the request only made her work harder. He twitched, “Maxie!” He over powered her, pulling her from him and pinning her down under him.

Both panted, out of breath as Alec held Max down under him. Max laughed, “Look, Alec is stronger than me.” She teased.

Alec plunged into her, deep and hard. Max quivered under him, shocked by the sudden fullness inside of her. Alec thrusted, slowly at first as he got used to the feel of her against him, but it didn’t take long for his pace to quicken. His hips slammed into her, bruises forming from his too hard of thrusts but he knew of all the women in the world, she could take it. Her transgenetic body would heal.

“Damnit Maxie, you feel so damn good.” Alec said into the crook of Max’s neck as he slowed his pace and allowed himself to really appreciate the feel of her. Max finally could breathe, finally could move her hips in rhythm with his. The contrast of her movements made her orgasm rise inside of her, and soon her muscles were clenching tightly. “So damn good.”

Alec thrusted a few more times before pulling himself out and cumming on her stomach, his hot seed warm and pooling against her soft skin. He rolled off Max, laying on his back to catch his breath. Max reached for her jacket, cleaning up the mess Alec had made and laughing to herself ‘Cleaning another of Alec’s messes.’

Max squirmed, she could still feel the heat effecting her as she sat there naked looking over her city. “Alec?” she practically cooed.

Alec groaned, “Still?” He asked, though he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement about the idea. “I mean, my skills are good Max, but you gotta give a guy a minute to recuperate.”

Max huffed, hugging her knees close to her just like earlier. “Never thought I’d end up here.” She muttered to herself.

“Ouch.”

“No, its just. This is, this is how we met, breeding partners.” She pulled at her hair, “Could you imagine if we’d been doing this this whole time?”

“You’d probably not have that stick up your ass so much.” Alec sat up. He was quickly met with a punch to his arm. “I just mean that you would be a bit more relaxed. And hey, there’s no genetic code keeping you from touching me.”

The thought of Logan pained Max, her heart reminding her that she loved him, cared for him and he for her. Alec could tell he’d messed up, could tell bringing up Logan was a mistake. “Sorry Maxie. I forget how much he means to you.”

“Shut up 494.” Max said, knowing bringing up Manticore was just as painful for him.

Alec stood, searching the ground for his clothes and slipping into his boxers quickly. “Low blow Max, low blow.” He didn’t look at her as he shoved his head into his shirt, but he knew she hadn’t moved. He didn’t hear anything other than her shallow breaths.

After slipping on his pants and grabbing his jacket he gave her one more look, she still sat there, knees to her chest and over looking over the city. Alec scoffed, rubbing his hand down his chin. He nodded, knowing this was the end of this story. He’d gotten what he wanted, what she had wanted at the time, and now they were done. Back to being friends who fought.

He made to leave, searching for the ladder and bringing down a heavy foot on it. “Wait.” Max said, barely loud enough for him to hear, but he did, and he paused, one foot lower than the rest. “I’m- ya know?” She said, unable to say the words.

Alec shook his head and lowered his other foot, “Come on, get your ass back up here.”

“I’m good.”

“Alec, I- I need you to stay here. My skin is still crawling, I still- need things.”

“That had to be hard to say Maxie, but I just don’t think I can help you. Go find some shumck on the side of the road.”

Max stood, turning to him and showing him all her naked glory. “Damnit Alec. Get back up here.” Alec did, his feet heavy and loud against the metal under him. he closed the gap quickly, using his speed to blur right in front of her.

***To Be Continued***


End file.
